mangastreammafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Round 07
Theme Mafia Round 07 was a Reborn theme hosted by iStark. Night 0 Various members from different Mafia families gathered. While everyone was figuring out who was on their side and who was their enemies, a pale looking person with a tattoo on his face was walking through the forest and stealing flames. In another part of the Forest a man with tonfa came across a man with guns. The 2 of them fought for a while and the man with the Tonfa ended up victorious. The Doctor, the Varia boss, and an ally of the''' Vongola''' has been killed at night. Day 1 Day ends in a No Lynch. Night 1 In the forest various parities were fighting with one another. A shark was fighting one of the Funeral wraths and ended up victorious in the end after taking much damage. In another part of the Forest, a man with a hundred friends was attacking a man with a whip. Although the man with a whip was strong, he had gotten separated from his subordinates and was outnumbered, so the man ran away. A man with a tattoo on his face approached a bomber man. The bomber man tried to attack but nothing he did was effective and that tattoo man killed him. An illusionist was out trying to achieve his own goals when he came across a man with bandaged hands. The man was caught off guard and the illusionist was able to easily kill him. A young lady approached the dead body of the man with the guns and used her powers to revive him, although it appeared to have taken a toll on the young lady. With that Shadoken, a Blocker and Funeral Wrath has been killed at night. Roc, a Healer, and a member of the Vongola Family has been killed at night. Serpiente, a Bodyguard, and a member of the Vongola Family has been killed at night. The Doctor, the Varia boss and an ally to the Vongola has been revived at night. Day 2 The Day ends in a No Lynch. Night 2 The man with the tonfa met the man with the whip who was still looking for his subordinates. Using this opportunity, the man with the tonfa’s defeated the man with the whip in his weakened state. The man with a hundred friends approached a man with gloves. The 2 fought for a while and the man with gloves was able to escape. The pale man with the tattoo was out again and absorbing more flames, and the young girl came across the body of the man with bandages and revived him as well. With that Veritas, an informant '''and a ally of the '''Vongola has been killed at night. Roc, a healer '''and a member of the '''Vongola Family has been revived at night. Day 3 Mvm, a Informant and a Funeral Wrath has been lynched. Night 3 The man with the tattoo came across a small child. Bounded by rules the small child was not allowed to fight back and tried to escape, however, the man with the tattoo was too fast and killed the small child. After that the man with the tattoo used his powers to revive a fallen comrade. The Illusionist was out again and this time he came across a man with gloves. The illusionist murdered the man with gloves and fled before anyone would notice. The man with guns was out and a flash of light appeared. The man with guns saw a spirit, and then the light quickly vanished. With that TaNKed, a Home Tutor, and an ally to the Vongola Family has been killed at night. Mav, a Hero and the Boss of the Vongola Family has been killed at night. Tony Tony Chopper, the Sky Acrobaleno, and an ally of the Vongola has been killed at night. Shadoken, a Blocker and Funeral Wrath has been revived at night. Day 4 Shadoken, a Blocker and Funeral Wrath has been lynched. Night 4 The man with the tonfa was out hunting when he came across a man with red hair. The 2 fought for a while and the man with the tonfa was victorious. A pale man with a tattoo was out again stealing more flames, and the man with the guns approached a man with a sword. “it’s a shame your boss is dead” the man with guns said, and then he killed the man with the sword. With that IronMan, a Role Blocker, and a member of the Vongola Family has been killed at night. Limit, a Silent Killer and a Funeral Wrath has been killed at night. Day 5 The day ends in a No Lynch. Night 5 There were very few members let in the forest and neither side showed any signs of giving up. The man with guns came across a small child, and as the child wanted to play, the man with guns assassinated him. The man with the tattoo came across a prince whom the man with the tattoo easily dealt with killing the prince. With that Ander, Silencer '''and a member of the '''Vongola Family has been killed at night. Aikidoka, a Genius '''and a '''3rd party has been killed at night. Day 6 Seeker, a Pronounced God, and the Leader of the Funeral Wrath’s has been lynched. Night 6 The man with the tonfa was out, and was approached with the man with guns and the shark. This combination was easily to much for the man with tonfa and he was killed. With that Lelouch Vi Britannia, a Vigilante and a part of the Vongola Family has been killed at night. Day 7 The day ends in a No Lynch. Night 7 Valleyman, an Illusionist and a member of the Vongola Family Day 8 Day ends in a''' No Lynch.' Night 8 With only 4 members left in the battlefield the man with the guns and the shark approached the bandaged man and assassinated him. The 2 remaining members of the Varia saw a light and the light spoke to them saying, you have eliminated my family i can no longer live on, and the light vanished. With that. Roc, a '''Healer', and a member of the Vongola Family has been killed at night. DotDotDot, a Family Soul, and a part of the Vongola Family has been killed at night. The Doctor, the Varia boss and a 3rd party has won the game YyAoMmIi, a Role Blocker and a 3rd party has won the game. Winners There were 2 winners in Mafia Round 07 *The Doctor *YyAoMmIi Squalo.png|YyAoMmIi Xanxus.png|The Doctor Category:Mafia Rounds